Gavin Free/Trivia
General Trivia *He likes grapes, which spawned a shirt in the Rooster Teeth Store saying 'People Like Grapes'. *Although Gavin swears regularly off-camera and says the F-word like the other employees during private conversations, he is the only employee who swears only a little on camera due to his family watching, in addition to not wanting to tarnish his reputation. He swore a lot on-camera during the late 2000s. Occasionally he swears with "s*it", "b*tch", "son of a b*tch", "p*ick", "d*ck", and "bulls*it". He very rarely says the F-word on camera *He is noted to often say "Smeg". This is a reference to the English Cult comedy Red Dwarf. One of his worms on one of his Worms Battlegrounds teams is given this as part of its name. * He is also noted to often say British swear words and British vulgar slangs a bunch, such as "bloody hell", "knob", "nick", "sod off", "piss off", "bell end", "twat" and "bollocks" or some variation thereof, such as "What the bollocks?" * It is a running gag, and has been referenced to in Eleven Little Roosters, that Gavin is sexually compatible with both men and women. *He also is an avid fan of the English Premier League club Tottenham Hotspur. He regularly shouts "Yid Army" in videos referencing a popular chant by Tottenham fans. *Gavin has commented in an episode of the Rooster Teeth podcast that he makes up words in all the Achievement Hunter videos he is in, as he tries not to swear. Shouting "clunge," "sausage," and making various mumbling noises are his ways of swearing. During an episode of Rage Quit, Michael complained that Gavin doesn't "speak a real language," and, rather, that he "speaks Gavin." The reason behind his avoidance of swearing is, according to Gavin, that he feels if he swears, it would be wrong because so many of the other staff members swear. However, he has been shown cursing in a few videos, such as the episode of RT Life in which he played a match of tennis against Jack. *Gavin has been attacked by most of the Achievement Hunters. Ryan has yet to physically attack Gavin, although he has chased him out of the old office and into the street once, as well as dump a trash can on his desk. In the other Hunters' defense, Gavin is usually the one who starts it. *Gavin has a strong dislike of soggy bread, and will retch or even vomit at the sight of it. This is referenced in one of the locations seen during Things to Do In GTA V: Cool Off, as the other Hunters are inside a convenience store when he starts assaulting them with water from the hose of his fire truck from outside. *He buys Blu-Rays and never watches them. *RT fans say that he should be dating Barbara Dunkelman, but neither of them have shown any display of affection towards each other. Barbara has since gotten into a relationship with Trevor Collins. *During the final hours of staying at a hotel, Gavin washes his clothes in the room's shower to save time from waiting for room service to do it. *Gavin is currently dating Meg Turney, resulting in the couple's nickname of "TurnFree." They currently live together in Austin, Texas. **Their house was broken into by a crazed fan of Meg's; neither Gavin nor Meg were hurt, and the police confronted the fan in the driveway when the couple's hiding spot went undetected. *Gavin has shit his pants five times in one day, one of which was on an airplane, prompting Geoff to declare him "The Office Pants Shitting Champion." Gavin blamed it on an oyster shooter. *While it has never been explicitly stated by Gavin, it is implied he is a big Pokémon fan. Whenever Michael and Ray bring it up, Gavin quickly ducks the question and becomes embarrassed. During a recent episode of VS, Gavin displays a great deal of knowledge of Pokémon when trying to teach Ryan how to play Pokémon. *Ever since the AH office obtained moon balls, Gavin has been involved in the most incidents involving them. **The biggest one seems to be Alfredo becoming a moon ball magnet and getting hit by them, especially when Gavin is near him. *He has been teased constantly about his nose in various situations, and about Meg and Ryan due to Free Play *Gavin is often abused by Geoff. **Geoff tends to fart in his area, on him, or in his coffee. **Geoff has stuck various objects, including his finger, up his butt. **Geoff had hit Gavin's penis in several instances. *If Friendly Fire is on in a team game, Gavin is the most likely person to kill his teammates. **Particularly in Rainbow Six, which he tries attributing to taking too many risks. ***To be fair, a few of the team kills happened because of a lack of communication where the others walked right in front of Gavin while he was shooting at enemies. **If he's alive, during his time at Achievement Hunter, Ray was the most likely person going to end up on the wrong end of Gavin's gun. ***Or explosive, as seen in Rainbow Six Vegas Part 3. **An episode of GO! was themed on Gavin's friendly fire tendencies. (Gavin wins that episode) **He is considered one of the funniest members Rooster Teeth has ever hired. Let's Play Minecraft *Gavin, along with Geoff, constructed Achievement City. *Gavin, along with Geoff, also constructed the Minecraft Wipeout Course. *Gavin, along with Geoff, constructed Mario level 1-1 for a "Things to do in: Minecraft" video. *Gavin was not the first person to mess with another person in Let's Play: Minecraft; it was actually Geoff messing with Michael. **Thanks to prior experience, Gavin was far ahead of the others in terms of in-game progress. *Gavin has been physically attacked five times by all of the Achievement Hunters in Let's Play Minecraft: **First by Michael in Episode 2 for obtaining an achievement that he did not want Gavin to own. **By Geoff in Episode 9 for killing him and stealing his stuff. **By Jack in Episode 16 when Jack showed up to work late and found Gavin in his chair, which he pulled out causing Gavin to smash his knee on the desk. **By Ray in Episode 37 when Gavin cheated by mashing the buttons on Ray's controller and killing Ray before he was able to erect the Tower of Pimps, which angered Ray enough to attack Gavin (which included stealing his batteries, causing Michael to call him for "Delay of Game"). ***Gavin ended up winning Ray the game in the aftermath of the attack. **By Geoff again in Episode 124 when he tried to turn off Geoff's Xbox to prevent him from getting the "On a Rail" Achievement (the same achievement from Episode 2, this time Gavin getting it first of everyone, the attack in the aftermath of being kicked in response). *Gavin has won the Tower of Pimps three times, not to mention that he created it in Episode 2. *Gavin's default player skin for Minecraft is the "Creeper Man." Ironically, he runs into Creepers the most. In Let's Play Minecraft Episode 51, he met two "friendly" Creepers that he claimed were his parents, though they exploded moments later. This same incident occurred in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 64, when two more "friendly" Creepers appeared next to the Birch Bunker, which the others referred to as Gavin's "resurrected" parents that were "picking him up from school". **Even more ironic, he has often been confused for a creeper. *Gavin was the first to find the Tower of Pimps in Episode 13. He ended up losing to Ray when he forgot where he buried it. *Gavin was the first to find Geoff's Sky Fortress in Episode 15, although he also unknowingly passed under it earlier. *Gavin was the first to find a Stronghold in Episode 25. **He then tried to kill everyone by leading them to a big drop. Jack fell for it. *In Episode 27, Gavin's pig was named "Gammon." *Gavin licked the microphone filter at the beginning of Episode 29. He did this again in a later episode. *Gavin is also shown, in "Let's Play: Deathcraft" Part Two, to have a gag reflex when he sees wet bread. This results in his vomiting and gagging several times. *Gavin admitted that he'd never played Pac-Man before competing in Episode 38. *Gavin is the most destructive of the Achievement Hunters. An example of this was when he burned down the lads' house in Episode 1 as revenge for Ray stealing his wool. Further examples of this were when Gavin burned down the Grifball Arena by placing several buckets of lava within the wool structure in Episode 22, when he burned down the Library of Pimps in Episode 26, and in Episode 28 when he burned down the pier at Camp Achievement Hunter in an attempt to kill Caleb as a result of Caleb's admitting that he stole cooked fish out of furnaces and chests. **His destructiveness carries over into the Sky Factory episodes, especially as he makes the initial move that leads to the end of Sky Factory with a destructive beam launcher created in one of the much earlier parts. His laser only takes out the stabilizer; Jeremy ends up triggering the self-destruct sequence that ended Sky Factory completely. *In Let's Build - Slice of Hell, Gavin renovated his house to include a hidden chamber in the back with the entrance covered by a large painting. This was revealed as Gavin's "Trophy Room of Victory," in which Gavin secretly keeps all of the Towers he won. His secret did not last long however, as Jack discovered the hidden chamber after seeing Geoff walk through the large painting covering the entrance, which led to everyone else discovering it as well. (Geoff was actually the first to discover it in the Let's Build, shortly before Gavin finished it.) This led to the others teasing Gavin about his "secret room" and how he goes there and cries after every time he fails to win the Tower of Pimps. Later on, they started flooding Gavin's secret room as a prank, referring to the water as Gavin's "tears." It was also destroyed in King Michael when the king ordered everyone to retrieve a piece from the room. **Jeremy destroyed the chamber during Minecraft episodes 217-219, when the crew were moving Ryan's house deep underground. **During Fishing Jamboree V an underwater chamber of Jeremy's was discovered; Jeremy had a self-destruct device hidden away to act as a failsafe. Worms *Gavin's team name in Worms 2: Armageddon was called "Vibrating Munt." *Gavin lost every-single match in both Let's Play: Worms and Let's Play: Worms 2: Armageddon. *Gavin once attempted to camp in Let's Play: Worms 2: Armageddon by using a Sentry Gun. *Gavin is considered to be the worst Worms player in Achievement Hunter, often killing members of his own team. Sometimes he gets lucky and takes out another's worm (though usually spliced with a rope or jetpack fail on his part). **One of them gave Michael (who himself botched a sheep attack that would've eliminated Gavin by then) the win in Worms Part 2's second game. Grand Theft Auto *Gavin is the hunter most often seen getting a fire truck: **First round of Cops and Crooks Part 1 (blown up when he tried to bail upon noticing it was on fire) ***A similar fate met Jack twice as the Boss with Ray on a two-wheeled vehicle in pursuit (Part 1 round 4, as 'Moto-Cop', and Part 4, as 'Sergeant Scooter') **Grand Theft Auto V: Enter the Dragonface (ended the video by running over Kerry with it) **Things to Do In GTA V: Cool Off (repeatedly soaked the other Hunters in their various locations seen using the hose, although the last few deaths were due to a gas pump exploding with the kills being credited to Ryan) **Grand Theft Auto V: Gavin's Heist (blown up upon colliding with a gas pump within ten seconds of the start of the heist) *He has the lowest rank of the main six Hunters, at 104 as of the most recent video; only recurring Hunters Kerry (17) and Lindsay (56) are lower. He was also the last of the main six Hunters to reach level 100, only doing so in Rear Access (posted in May 2018). **He initially was the only one of the original six main Hunters to still not be level 100 despite having gotten the achievement for it by accident at level 41. It can likely be attributed to him not playing GTA Online when not recording an AH GTA video (something Ray, Michael, and Jeremy have all done, Jeremy often doing so on his Twitch channel). ***Michael leveled up to 121 at home prior to Almost Street Legal, with Jeremy leveling up into the 120s himself during a stream (where he inadvertently foreshadowed Transform Races while a friend's Bounty led to multiple deaths at the hands of 'NeosZ07', who had unsuccessfully tried joining the preceding playlist) *Gavin was the original 'getaway driver' in rounds five and eight of ''Cops and Crooks Part 1'', as both times his RPG-wielding teammate climbed into his vehicle after blowing up the cop car killing all three members of Team Gents at once. *Gavin once said a dump truck he was driving (in round three of Cops and Crooks Part 1) would never explode and the one driven by Michael and Ray promptly lost its hood. He then noticed the highway he and his teammates were on was incomplete and they jumped off it, landing on their sides - right in front of an arriving Team Gents, who promptly killed Michael and caused Gavin to die upon collision with a parked car after hitting him with their car. * Gavin often gets mugged during Let's Plays, although in Enter the Dragonface the muggers more frequently targeted Kerry. Four in particular were hilarious: ** He was starting to take off in a Hydra when a mugger (sent by Michael) climbed on and, while in mid-air, threw him out of it to his death. His ordeal was rendered totally fruitless as Jeremy and Ryan quickly shot the Hydra down to kill the mugger. ** A mugger sent by Michael mugged him on the side of Mount Chiliad; the mugger died before reaching the bottom when he got tied up in Jeremy's bike. ** Gavin was driving a firetruck when he got mugged while waiting for Michael to get in; neither Michael nor Jeremy knew the mugger was driving for two minutes in a hilarious miscommunication. ** Perhaps the most spectacular mugging incident Gavin has suffered happened in Cruising the D, where a mugger followed Gavin to the top of the "D" in the Vinewood sign. The mugging (shown mainly via Jeremy's screen) caused Gavin to fall off the front of the D to his death as Ryan, Jeremy, Matt, and Alfredo laughed hysterically at his utter misfortune; a subsequent replay on Ryan's screen revealed the mugger had been lurking at the bottom of the D the entire time. * Gavin has five main 'Primary' vehicles; he's most often the Hunter who gets a fire truck; he, along with Jack, are most often getting behind the controls of a Cargobob; his favorite aircraft seems to be the massive Titan; and his personal vehicles are a purple Blista he's had since the beginning of the GTA V Let's Plays and a Sanchez motorcycle with Fort Zancudo livery. He has since added a Sovereign motorcycle, a Shotaro, a modded Faggio (which he stupidly selected for a race during the Robbie Kay playlist and ended up in the water during the subsequent escape attempt), and an FMJ supercar. London 2012 *Gavin's team was Great Britain throughout the three videos. This ties in to Gavin's nationality, as he is originally from Britain. He and Geoff (USA) are the only two to actually pick their real nationalities, though Ray picked Spain (the closest nationality-wise to his Puerto Rican descent). *Gavin's final medal count was eight, which adds up to 12 points and gives him third place. **He won a gold medal in Archery, which was worth three points. **He won silver in Men's Weightlifting and Women's 400m Dash, both worth two points. **He won bronze in Men's 25m Rapid Fire Pistol, Women's 10m Platform, Men's Single Sculls, Men's K1 Kayak Single and Men's Triple Jump, each event worth one point. *His competitor for Archery was Mark Nutt, and since then he has referenced the name in later Let's Play episodes. **Mark Nutt was one of three members of his Let's Play team whose names he remembered for VS, only to be easily defeated by Ray. He had foreshadowed the game being chosen by wearing a Mark Nutt shirt that day. Rage Quit *Gavin once lost to Michael in "FIFA Soccer 10." *Gavin was in control of the mouse when he and Michael played "Slender," prompting both of them to easily get killed by Slender Man whenever he got close to them, due to Gavin either letting go or throwing the mouse. *In the episode "Mirror's Edge," you could hear Gavin try to give Michael advice near the end of the video. *Gavin controlled the arm in Surgeon Simulator 2013 while Michael worked the fingers. One fail spawned an achievement for Michael's response to said fail. Game Night *He has a habit of shouting "What is Game Night?" in the opening of every episode, distracting the two hosts. *In one episode of Game Night, Michael interrupted Gavin's shout by walking up to him and forcing his hand over Gavin's mouth the entire episode. Red vs Blue *Gavin voices a character in Red vs Blue: Reconstruction; a blue soldier stationed in Rat's Nest named Jones (mispronounced by his teammates as Joe-en-es), who is later (most likely) killed by Caboose. A second Jones would later appear in the subsequent season and would pull the pronunciation line in reverse. RWBY *Gavin was the original voice actor for Junior. However, Monty Oum decided that his voice was "too important" for such a minor role (which was then given to Jack) and would be reserving him for later characters. That character was later revealed to be Scarlet David, of Team SSSN (led by his Team Nice Dynamite teammate Michael as the namesake Sun and with RWBY writer Kerry Shawcross, part of TND's larger 'Team Nice Kerry' grouping, as Neptune) RT Life * Gavin lost to Jack in a game of tennis (dropping an F-bomb along the way). As a consequence to a bet made prior to the match, he then had to lick Gus' shingle-infested leg. *After tossing an ice cube into Geoff's pants, Gavin was tackled down by Geoff and had ice put down his own pants. While pinned down, Michael, who was holding the camera, poured water on Gavin's head. Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Trivia Pages